moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Zorbtrotter
Wings of Coronia |role = Anti-infantry |useguns = Personal windflow manipulator |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 245 |armortype = Flak |speed = 7; 10 when boosted |sight = 7 |cost = $1400 * $1500 in Infantry Only |time = 0:33 (base 0:50) * 0:35 (base 0:54) in Infantry Only |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Cloud Piercer Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 130 frames (8.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8, minimum 1, radius 1.8 |evolvesto = Zorbfloater |ability = * Amphibious * Deploy to create a larger vacuum sphere for 245 frames (16.3 in-game seconds) that causes damage every frame (0.07 in-game seconds) to enemy infantry in a radius of 3 around the Zorbtrotter and increases their armor by 25% ** Has a cooldown of 245 frames (16.3 in-game seconds) ** Nearby Zorbtrotters on a radius of 1 also receive the armor bonus |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Take 2 slots in transports * Resistant to the Alanqa Skystation's tornado * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius |infantry = 1 |artist = Nooze (cameo) }} The Zorbtrotter is a specialist infantry used by the Wings of Coronia. They manipulate the air around them to not only make them amphibious, but also suffocate enemy infantry by throwing orbs of vacuum at them. They can also create a much larger vacuum sphere that also makes them more resistant to enemy fire, and can move faster with the support of Spinblades. Zorbtrotters can be transformed into Zorbfloaters through a Nanofiber Sync. Official description The Coronian Zorbtrotters have taken wind manipulation techniques to the extremes. It is widely believed among those who try to defeat the Foehn Revolt that their windflow manipulation technology has already been miniaturized and attached to soldiers, who are then capable of using it against the ground troops. However, some among the Epsilon ranks are speculating that the powers to control the winds have manifested from within and are not enhanced by any mechanical means, in a similar fashion the Epsilon's psychics can move various objects around with their minds alone. It could just be that the Zorbtrotters are taught by those who rebelled against Yuri's army. Nevertheless, what's clear is that the Zorbtrotters are lethal to any infantry which... needs to breathe. These soldiers of Coronia can basically deny breathable air to those who oppose them by creating temporal spheres from which oxygen is removed. Zorbtrotters also control a sphere around them, which allows them to benefit from Spinblades and also travel over water without issues. If need be, they can use their own sphere as a weapon against infantry by increasing its size for a moment and creating a vacuum.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Zorbtrotters is the Wings of Coronia unique infantry available in the game. Using the Wings of Coronia's wind manipulation technology, these Zorbtrotters possess the power to control the very air itself for both offensive and defensive purposes. Zorbtrotters is a light armored infantry arming with nothing but the ability to control the air. These soldiers are capable of creating a vacuum sphere that they can 'throw' to suffocate enemy infantry. Zorbtrotter attacks are highly effective against any infantry in the game; even Brutes cannot get close enough to pummel them into submission. Zorbtrotters have high weapon range and their attacks also deal splash damage, making them quite effective against massed infantry. While their speed is mediocre , they can get a temporary speed boost with the support of a Spinblade. Zorbtrotters are also amphibious. Zorbtrotters can create their own vacuum sphere around themselves to damage any infantry nearby. They can be ordered to deploy to expand this sphere to increase their durability for a short time, but in that time are unable to attack. Curiously, nearby Zorbtrotters in a small radius also receive the armor bonus. Their mastery of the winds also makes them immune to the Alanqa’s hurricane attacks. Unfortunately, unlike most Foehn infantry, they can be crushed by vehicles, and can be taken down by dogs and Spooks. They are overspecialized, in that they can only attack infantry. They are also quite fragile, so armored anti-personnel weapons can easily eliminate them with no resistance. They are also prone to causing friendly fire, making them dangerous if not managed effectively. Assessment Trivia * The Zorbtrotters' name seems to be a reference to zorbing, a sport where its participants rolling downhills while inside a transparent orb. See also * Zorbfloater * Syncronin * Giantsbane References zh:气压球使徒 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia Category:Windspin